Journey to Albion
by Allyson Dark
Summary: Our favorite Warrior Princess and her Bard travel to the land of Albion to visit the magical forest that is the Moors, what happens when our dynamic duo meet our Royal couple? Read and find out!


So this was an idea I got off of tumblr and so I took it as a challenge and now we have an intro chapter, I plan on having Maleficent and Aurora in the next chapter, so do not worry.  
I don't own any of these characters, I just like to play around.

* * *

"Where exactly are we headed?" I asked as I trailed behind the warrior princess. My horse nickered softly, rubbing it's head against Xena's. I tugged his reigns gently, nudging his side a bit and he quit.

"To Albion, a place called the Moors, it is said to be a magical forest, ruled by a human and her fae guardian, it's not too far from here." She replied, turning her head just slightly to look at me. I blushed slightly and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful, but why are we headed there? Just to explore?" I raised my brows at her back, watching the way her muscles moved with every step of her horse. I bit my lip, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks once more.

"That's exactly what we're doing, might as well, it seems like a great place to rest." I could almost hear the smile on her face as she spoke and it made me feel all tingly inside. Even after being together so long, she still had such an effect on me.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be somewhere quiet and safe for once." I chuckled softly, shrugging my shoulders slightly. Her laugh traveled back to me as she nodded her head.

"Yes, it will be wonderful to not be on edge all the time." Xena agreed. I licked my lips, taking to remain silent, watching her once more.

My eyes trailed from her shoulders, down her back and to her legs, her armour leaving little to the imagination, not that I needed it to know what was under all of that leather. Gulping gently, I shook my head, trying to get my mind off of Xena naked. I squirmed a bit in the saddle, trying to get rid of the slight discomfort between my legs.

It seemed like she was reading my mind, because we stopped to let the horses rest shortly after. I had barely dismounted, before she was pulling me into her arms. Relaxing into her, I moved my arms around her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. It seemed that no matter how many times they kissed, each one felt like fire, starting low and warm, before spreading into roaring blaze.

She pulled away first, smirking at me, before scooping me into her strong arms. I rolled my eyes, resting my head against her shoulder, pressing soft kisses to her neck, smiling at the soft sounds she made.

By the time she set me down, I had undone the straps of her armour, flashing her a grin as it made it all slip down. "That's what you get for wearing leather, it's too heavy." I stuck my tongue out, plopping down in the soft grass as she rolled her eyes at me. She let her armour fall completely to the ground, leaving her nude before me, a bolt of heat flowing through me, pooling between my legs.

"It seems you are wearing too many clothes, Gabrielle." She purred kneeling in front of me. Her eyes dark with emotion. I bit my lip as she brought her hand up, caressing my cheek, before it moved down my neck and shoulder, passed my chest, until her fingers hooked under my top.

She pulled it off with ease once I lifted my arms and it wasn't long before my skirt was discarded as well. Xena pushed me back gently, her body hovering over mine, her raven locks dangling down to tickle my chest. "You are so beautiful." I whispered, trailing my fingers down her sides.

She shivered gently, a soft smile on her face as she pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "No, you are beautiful, my love." She murmured against my lips, causing me to roll my eyes a bit. Before I could protest though, she was kissing me again, bringing a hand up to skim down my body gently.

We were lost to the world for what seemed like hours, just lying in each others arms as we came down from our high. I nuzzled into her chest, sighing softly as she traced shaped along my back. "I love you, you know that right?" She murmured, kissing my head softly.

I let out a soft giggle, nodding my head as I kissed her chest in return "Of course I know that, after everything we've been through, I could never doubt your love for me." I said softly, glancing up at her smile. "And I love you too, my silly warrior."

She chuckled softly, bringing her hand up to ruffle my hair. It was grown out a bit, almost to my shoulders once more, so it made a mess in my face. "You're so mean." I huffed, blowing the hair from my face, before I tickled her sides, grinning in delight as she squirmed, biting her lip.

"Now who is mean?" She stuck her tongue out at me, before she smiled. I was the only one who knew exactly where she was ticklish and she hated that. I flashed her a grin, before I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Suppose I am." I teased, as I reached for my clothes. She sat up and started doing the same. As we dressed, we felt no need for conversation, and the silence was a comfortable one. There were rarely any uncomfortable silences between us, and the ones we had, were usually after some argument, but it was easily resolved.

Once we were finished, I smiled at her, pulling her close once more. "To Albion?" I smirked, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. She rolled her eyes at me, but nodded, leaning her head down to kiss me once more.

"To Albion." She replied, before she pinched my rear, pulling away from me with a mischievous look on her face. I rolled my eyes and followed after her, shaking my head. She could be such a child sometimes, but it was adorable.

We reached the land of Albion just before night fall and took shelter in a local inn. Xena took care of the horses while I paid for our room, heading up the stairs, a yawn slipping from my lips. I pushed open the door and smiled at the large bed in the center of the room. I sat on the edge of it and waited for Xena to come with our packs.

After a few minutes, my warrior entered the room, smiling softly at me, before setting our stuff on the floor. "There is a bath house around the back, if you would like to join me." She winked, pulling out her night dress, it was just a thin, white linen dress, similar to my own, only hers was a hair shorter.

"That sounds wonderful!" I grinned, pulling my own night dress out, before getting up. Xena pulled their soaps and washing rags out of the pack, before holding the door open for me. I offered her a smile as I walked passed, pausing until she could get ahead of me, leading the way.

The baths were relatively empty at this time and that pleased me, I was uncomfortable with people seeing me nude, with the obvious exception of the woman next to me. We put our clothes into a wooden bin, setting it close to our bath, before we actually got in.

The water was so warm, it had to be a natural hot spring. "Oh, Gods this is so amazing." I sighed as I sunk down to my shoulders, leaning my head against the edge of the bath. I closed my eyes for a moment, just enjoying the relaxing warmth.

It wasn't until I felt Xena next to me, did I open them again. "Here, hand me the soap and the cloth." I said, holding my hand out. She laid them in my hand and I set to work, running it over her body, soaping her up, before I nudged her. She sunk down, rinsing off, dipping her head into the water, before coming up once more. I nodded, and grabbed the lavender soap, the one I loved to use for her hair, and motioned for her to sit in front of me.

She moved, until her back was rested against my chest, sending a slight shiver down my spine as I started to work the soap through her hair, working up a good lather. Once I was finished, she slid under the water once more, letting me rinse it from her hair.

When she came up again, she faced me, smiling softly as she placed a kiss to my forehead, murmuring "Your turn." And so we switched places and she washed me. Every touch relaxed me further and when she was washing my hair, I could have easily fallen asleep.

We sat in the water for a little while after we were clean, just soaking up the warmth, until our fingers were wrinkly and our bodies refreshed. Once we were dried and dressed, we headed back to our room. Feeling better now that I was clean, I snuggled into the bed, letting Xena put the candles out, before she settled down next to me, pulling me close.

"Goodnight, my sweet." I said softly, burrowing into her warm arms as she brought the soft blanket over us, resting her chin on my head.

"Goodnight, my treasure." She murmured, her arms around me, making me feel safe and loved.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you could let me know how you feel, it'll get updated faster!


End file.
